Conventionally, a paper sheet processing machine which includes a reception unit for receiving a paper sheet, a transport unit for transporting a paper sheet received by the reception unit, an identification unit configured to identify a paper sheet transported by the transport unit, and a stacking unit configured to stack a paper sheet identified by identification unit is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-254392 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 5091359). In the disclosure of Japanese Patent Publication No. 5091359, the upper limit number of sheets to be stacked in the stacking unit is appropriately set.
In addition, conventionally, various settings for valuable medium handling machines such as a coin processing machine, and a banknote processing machine (a type of valuable medium handling machine) are known. For example, in the disclosure of WO No. 2011/114516, a threshold for determining the fitness of the banknote is set and stored in a storage unit. It is to be noted that the setting information also includes information relating to all settings in a valuable medium handling machine such as information relating to the type of a valuable medium to be housed in a housing unit, information relating to a display style in the display unit, and network setting information for connection to a network as well as the above-mentioned information relating to the threshold.